¿Qué es lo que crees?
by CaMi-insoul
Summary: UA. Cuando amamos a una persona no podemos estar con ella por toda la eternidad... ¿o sí?
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es una pequeña historia que se me vino ocurriendo hace poco. Espero que lo disfruten. **

**El comienzo del final**

Siento cómo el aire frio se cuela a través del tejido del suéter que llevo puesto; trato desesperadamente calentar mis manos con el defectuoso aire acondicionado que posee el auto, pero parece sólo enfriarlas más; las froto con frenesí para después llevarlas a mi rostro para calentarlas con mi aliento, pero nada funciona.

Resignada suelto un bufido molesta mientras me cruzo de brazos; hasta que escucho la voz burlona de Inuyasha.

Volteo a verlo molesta —No sé qué te da tanta risa—murmuro entre dientes temblorosos. Miro su mano que está colocada sobre la palanca de cambios y pongo la mía encima —si sigo de esta manera me voy a resfriar.

Inuyasha entrelaza mis dedos con los suyos mientras hace los cambios de velocidad correspondientes.

—Estás cómo hielo— me dice mientras da masajes en la mano con su pulgar —toma mis guantes, están debajo del asiento.

Me libero de su agarre y trasculco entre las diversas cosas que hay en el lugar; cuando finalmente los hayo, no tardo ni un minuto en colocármelos; son extremadamente cálidos, la piel resguarda el calor que genera el interior de lana.

—¡Ah! mucho mejor, tenía un frio horrible —miro a través de la ventana, casi no se puede ver nada, a excepción de los pequeños reflectores que brillan por las luces del auto —Falta mucho para llegar a casa ¿verdad? —le pregunto.

—Así es, así que mejor relájate y disfruta del paseo— me dice mientras con su mano derecha me revuelve el cabello.

Llevamos varias horas de viaje en el pequeño Volkswagen del 86, el pequeño escarabajo lo tenemos desde que empezamos la universidad; después de ver que necesitábamos un medio de transporte fue lo único que podíamos permitirnos con nuestro salario.

Aunque sea un completo desastre; espejos pegados con cinta, el tapizado de los asientos con agujeros, sin radio y con aire acondicionado defectuoso… es una suerte que aún se mueva.

Hace unas horas estábamos en una pequeña reunión familiar en nuestra ciudad natal, nosotros nos mudamos donde estudiamos la carrera, por lo cual son varias horas de viaje.

Siento cómo el reduce la velocidad y me doy cuenta del por qué al mirar hacía enfrente.

—No se ve nada—le digo con un poco de preocupación.

—Lo sé, tal vez debimos dormir en el hotel— me responde mientras gira para verme con el ceño un poco fruncido… sé que está igual de preocupado que yo.

Le sonrío un poco y regreso la vista al frente, tratando de tranquilizarlo y tal vez tranquilizarme también un poco. Muy apenas se puede ver lo que está a tres metros enfrente del auto, sólo las líneas amarillas de la carretera ayudan a saber por dónde manejar.

Pasan los minutos tranquilos y comienzo a dormitar, hasta que de pronto veo dos faros rojos encenderse de la nada justo enfrente de nosotros… la parte trasera de un tráiler.

—¡Inuyasha! —le grito a mi esposo mientras sujeto su brazo.

—Mierda—masculla él mientras da un tirón al volante para evitar que nos estrellemos de lleno contra el camión.

Pero no termina ahí la pesadilla, en el otro carril viene otro auto a velocidad alarmante, por lo que Inuyasha desvía todavía más el volante.

Mis uñas se encuentran clavadas sobre su brazo, no puedo ni siquiera gritar del miedo que tengo. Todo parece estar en cámara lenta; chocamos contra la barrera de metal de la carretera, pero esta no amortigua el impacto, solamente se abre para nosotros, saliéndonos de la carretera. El movimiento es brusco, el choque es aún peor, pero tras esto, comienzo a ver cómo el exterior del carro comienza a ser borroso.

"Maldición" es lo único que logro pensar, siento cómo unos brazos me rodean para abrazarme; cierro los ojos, enterrando mi rostro en su hombro, mientras que mis manos temblorosas se abrazan con fuerza a su torso.

—Te amo— susurro antes de sentir el primer golpe… después de caer por el barranco.

**Este es el comienzo de la historia, espero sus comentarios con emoción para saber si continuarla o no. **

**Pueden seguirme en mi nuevo Twitter: CaMiinsoul muchas gracias. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Los capítulos de esta historia son cortos, ya que los realizo en un día… espero sean de su agrado.**

Capitulo 2

Me despierto por el ruido de las sirenas y el ligero brillo de las luces cambiantes rojas y azules. Me tardo un poco en poder abrir bien los ojos, todo es horriblemente borroso.

Cuando logro enfocar la vista me doy cuenta del desastre en el que estoy; el auto está de cabeza; el vidrio del parabrisas está totalmente astillado y doblado por la mitad, desde la moldura del auto; la ventana junto a mi ha desaparecido llenando todo a mi alrededor de vidrios rotos.

Siento un dolor punzante en una de mis piernas, pero no le doy mucha importancia. Giro la vista para ver lo que realmente me interesa… Inuyasha.

_¡No está! Maldición… ¡no está!_

En su asiento puedo ver una gran mancha de sangre, y no hay rastro de la puerta de su lado. _No, por favor que esté bien._

Lo único en lo que puedo pensar es que los paramédicos se lo han llevado, ignoro el dolor que siento en mi cuerpo he intento moverme, pero me resulta imposible. Sólo puedo mirar, y esperar a que alguien me saque de aquí.

Los minutos pasan y escucho los gritos y las pisadas alrededor; pasa tiempo antes que algo arranque la puerta del copiloto.

—¿Cómo se encuentra? —escucho a un hombre gritando desde lejos.

Cuando miro hacia afuera un joven paramédico me mira angustiado, mientras me apunta con una pequeña linterna.

—Tiene los ojos abiertos, pero no reacciona con la luz— tuerce la boca y en sus ojos marrones se nota la preocupación —Intentaré sacarla… ¡Necesito una camilla! —grito a una de las tantas personas que se encontraban afuera.

El joven con una pequeña navaja corta el cinturón que aún me mantiene pegada al asiento; coloca su brazo sobre mi torso evitando que caiga de golpe. Veo todo, pero en sí, no siento sus manos cuando me mueve para sacarme. Soy arrastrada poco a poco hacía el exterior y puedo observar el resto de lo que antes era nuestro automóvil… un completo desastre.

Intento ver a Inuyasha pero no lo encuentro, sólo observo desde mi posición las patrullas y la ambulancia que está a pocos metros. Las personas corren de un lado a otro, gritándose entre sí para conseguir cosas y ayuda.

Me colocan en una pequeña camilla en el suelo y comienzan a hacer cosas a mí alrededor, pero no les presto atención; en realidad, en este momento no me importa lo que me hagan, ya que toda mi atención está puesta en el cúmulo que está a mi derecha.

_Inuyasha…_ el está en el suelo con sus ojos cerrados, tiene la camisa hecha jirones a su alrededor; un respirador en el rostro y sobre su pecho… el reanimador.

—¡Carguen nuevamente! —escucho el grito desesperado.

_Vamos amor…_

—¡Otra vez! —el grito del paramédico y mi voz interior eran casi la misma.

—Parece que lo han perdido— el joven que me está atendiendo le susurra a su compañero.

Quiero gritar, pero no me sale la voz. Sólo veo cómo el cuerpo de Inuyasha se convulsiona cada vez que recibe una descarga.

—Lo perdimos— escucho cómo dice el hombre —Hora de muerte 2:35 am.

_No…Inuyasha, ¿por qué?_

Veo cómo lo cubren con una sabana y eso es lo último que mis ojos enfocan con claridad, todo se vuelve borroso y me desmayo.

_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._

Estoy recostada en la cama de mi desanimada habitación. No sé cómo llegué aquí, ni cuantos días han pasado; las gruesas cortinas impiden que pase la luz, así que no sé si es de noche o de día afuera; recuerdo que Inuyasha no quiso que las comprara, el aseguraba que ver el amanecer era algo por lo cual estar alegre, ya que significaba que estábamos vivos un día más… supongo que no me arrepiento de no haberle hecho caso, ahora que el no está vivo.

Sólo doy vueltas sobre la cama, he llorado… incontables veces, tal vez nunca he dejado de hacerlo. De vez en cuando también escucho el llanto de mi suegra a través de las delgadas paredes de la casa.

Me pregunto si fue ella quien se ofreció a cuidar de mí; ya que al ser hija única de padres divorciados es muy difícil que se enteren que he pasado por un accidente, a no ser que los llame yo. La madre de Inuyasha es un amor en toda su expresión; cuando la conocí me recibió de brazos abiertos diciendo que siempre quiso tener una hija, ya que la pobre tuvo la desgracia –o fortuna- de tener puros hijos hombres.

Tal vez debería salir y darle mi pésame, pero no es fácil. En el accidente no podía mover mi cuerpo, ahora es distinto; puedo moverme a mi gusto pero no tengo las fuerzas… o las ganas.

Ahora las cosas que me parecían tan agradables me molestan, cómo aquel sillón que está junto a la cama, ¿Para qué rayos lo teníamos? Oh si… ya lo recuerdo, era por si alguno de los dos se enfermaba y teníamos visitas, para poder acomodar a su familia. Ahora me está creando un gran dolor de cabeza.

Tal vez todo habría sido más sencillo si yo hubiera muerto en lugar de él, o los dos… o mejor; que ninguno de los dos hubiéramos salido de noche con un auto en pésimo estado.

Tal vez todo sería más sencillo de esa manera, pero no lo es. No es sencillo estar acostada sola; tampoco es fácil saber que él está muerto y que mi mente lo ve sentado en el sillón junto a mí… llamándome.

**Bueno, dejo la historia hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer. Y a ****AileeMadness**** por dejar su review, me alegro que te interesara la historia… espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios por aquí.**


End file.
